1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ear mike phone as a hand-free device, which performs as a mike and a speaker by being connected to a hand phone, so as to contribute to a safe driving during a driving of a car. Particularly the present invention relates to an ear mike phone as a hand-free device, in which switches and the like for supplying a power to the mike and the speaker are efficient, and therefore, the driver""s driving attention can be prevented from being dissipated.
2. Description of the prior art
Generally, a car hand phone is fixedly installed within the car by using a support. Or a mike and a speaker are separately installed and connected through lines to the hand phone.
A hand phone apparatus related to this technique is illustrated in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, ends of a cable 53 are connected to a plug terminal 51 and to a main body part 52, and the cable 53 is connected through a switch 54. The main body part 52 is connected to a connecting rod 55, and the end of the connecting rod 55 is connected to a mike 56. Thus there is formed a mike phone 60 on which a speaker 57 is formed on the main body part 52. The mike phone 60 is inserted into the ear of the user, and therefore, telephone talks can be carried out at a distance from the hand phone.
In the hand phone as described above, the plug terminal 51 which is connected to the cable 53 is connected to the hand phone. Then if the switch 54 of the cable 53 is turned on, the voices from the hand phone are transmitted through the cable 53 to the speaker 57 which is installed on the main body part 52. Under this condition, the voices of the user are transmitted through the mike 56 to the hand phone, so that the other party can hear the user""s voices.
The operations of the mike 56 and the speaker 57 of the mike phone 60 are carried out by turning on or off the switch 54 of the cable 53. The user inserts the speaker 57 of the main body part 52 into the ear of the user, and uses it by manipulating the switch 54 of the cable 53.
In the hand phone apparatus as described above, however, the user inserts the speaker 57 into the ear stably, and the switch 54 of the cable 53 is manipulated, thereby activating the mike phone 60. Thus the user""s action for groping for the switch 54 and activating the switch 54 is considerably troublesome. During this action, the driver""s attention is dissipated, and therefore, an accident might occur.
Further, when manipulating the switch 54, the cable 53 is oscillated, and therefore, the speaker 57 of the main body part 52 which has been stably inserted into the ear may depart and drop from the ear.
Meanwhile, another ear mike phone is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei-10-164682.
This ear mike phone is illustrated in FIG. 2. As shown in FIG. 2, the earphone-microphone 69 includes: an earphone part 63 to be inserted into an ear; a microphone part 65 connected through a tubular connecting part 64 to the earphone part 63; and a cord 67 extending from the microphone part 65, with a plug 66 being installed to the leading end of the cord 67. The microphone part 65 is facing in the direction of the sound transmitting face of the earphone part 63, and the portion contacting to the cheek is flat.
In this ear mike phone apparatus, the plug 66 of the cord 67 is connected to the hand phone, and the earphone part 63 is stably inserted into the ear, thereby supporting the earphone-microphone 69. Thus the user""s voices are transmitted through the microphone part 65 in which the portion contacting to the cheek is flat. Meanwhile, the other party""s voices can be heard through the earphone part 63.
However, the earphone-microphone 69 can be activated only by inserting the plug 66 into the hand phone. Therefore, the concentration of the driving attention can be dissipated, and furthermore, the time for inserting the earphone-microphone 69 is considerably long. Therefore, a considerable trouble is encountered in using the earphone-microphone 69.
The present invention is intended to overcome the above described disadvantages of the conventional techniques.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide an ear mike phone in which an actuation knob for the switch is installed on the main body part so as to make it easy to carry out the switching manipulations, thereby preventing the dispersion of the driving attention, and preventing a possible accident.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an ear mike phone in which the main body part is firmly supported within the ear to prevent a departure of the main body part so as to upgrade the reliability, and the actuation of the switch is done quickly and accurately.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an ear mike phone in which switching manipulations for connecting and disconnecting the power from the mike and the speaker are eliminated.
In achieving the above objects, the ear mike phone according to the present invention includes: a main body part connected to a mike and a speaker, and connected to a cable to be connected to a hand phone; a switch installed on an adjustment board of the main body part, for activating the mike and the speaker; and a switch control part with its one side contacting to the switch, and with its another side projecting from a side of the main body part.
In another aspect of the present invention, the ear mike phone according to the present invention includes: a main body part connected to a mike, and connected to a cable to be connected to a hand phone; a switch installed on an adjustment board of the main body part, for activating the mike and a speaker; and a switch control part movably inserted into a side of the main body part to secure the speaker (connected to the cable), with its end portion activating the switch during its motion.
In still another aspect of the present invention, the ear mike phone according to the present invention includes: a main body part connected to a mike and a speaker, and connected to a cable to be connected to a hand phone; a plurality of contact electrodes installed in the main body part, for activating the mike and the speaker; and a switch control part with the speaker installed thereon (the speaker being connected to the cable), being elastically supported by being inserted around the speaker in a plural number, and its inserting ends being connected to the contact electrodes.